


An important holiday

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's not good.





	An important holiday

Our tale begins in Terry and Padma Boot's house. It's Valentine's day and Padma wants to know what Terry has planned.

Padma smiled. "So, on this important holiday for couples; what do you have planned?"

Terry frowned. "What holiday are you talking about, Pad?"

Padma scowled. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten?"

Terry sighed. "If I knew what you were going on about, I would have said so."

Padma told him, "It's Valentine's day."

Terry muttered, "Ah, so it is."

Padma glared at him. "You forgot, didn't you? You forgot that today is supposed to be a day for romance and couples, right Ter?"

Terry mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Padma said, "I'm not coming out of our bedroom until you've organised something."

Terry put a hand on her shoulder and promised, "I'll fix this."

Padma stated, "You better."

She stormed off into their bedroom.


End file.
